mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern Hills Mall
Eastern Hills Mall is a shopping mall located 11 miles northeast of Buffalo, New York in Clarence, New York, United States. It lies on Transit Road (New York State Route 78, a 73.49-mile (118.27 km) state highway), which in the vicinity of the mall, divides Clarence, New York from the town of Amherst, New York. The mall is north of the junction of NY-78 with NY-5, and Main Street. The name "Eastern Hills" refers to the very low hills that contribute to a slightly higher elevation than the bordering areas along the Onondaga Escarpment. Eastern Hills Mall is part of a long commercial strip on Transit Road. It consists of two long wings running north and south and one short wing running east and west, which connects the north-south wings in a "double L-shaped" formation. A major department store is at the end of each wing. A food court is located adjacent to the end of the long south wing. A three-screen movie theater showing mainly independent films is also located in the mall, as well as a small New York State Department of Motor Vehicles office. Surrounding the mall is a large, but generally unkept, parking lot. The ratio of the mall is so large, it provides the highest parking ratio of any Buffalo area mall. Much of the parking lot space is leased to area car dealerships to store overstock vehicles due to the low volume of shoppers at the mall. Eastern Hills Mall is currently at approximately 70% occupancy, with many vacant stores throughout the mall and popular anchor store Dave & Busters shuttering its doors in 2015 to move to the nearby Walden Galleria. Eastern Hills is considered by many area residents to be a "dead mall" and is listed on the website Deadmalls.com. Currently the mall is anchored by JCPenney, Niagara Emporium, Orvis, and Rocky's Games and Sports Bar. History The Eastern Hills Mall was developed by the Edward J. DeBartolo Corporation. The mall was originally to be named "Buffalo Mall", but the name was changed to Eastern Hills Mall at the request of the town of Clarence. Construction began in 1969. Fourteen stores opened by November 8, 1971, and the mall was completed by 1972. When the mall originally opened, the six original anchors were AM&A's, JCPenney, Sears, Jenss, Woolworth and Hengerer's. Hengerer's became Sibley's in 1981. The mall underwent an extensive overhaul in 1987 that added a food court. The only other expansion the mall sought was a Lechmere store next to JCPenney, but never opened. Originally the largest mall in the Buffalo, NY area, the mall lost that title to the Walden Galleria in 1989. Sibley's became Kaufmann's in 1990. AM&A's became The Bon-Ton in 1994. By the 1990s the mall was in a state of decline losing many national tenants. In 1997 after ceasing operations, Woolworth closed their store and later that year Jenss closed. In 1998, Burlington Coat Factory moved into the former Jenns location and remained open until 2005. Another renovation to the small east-west center concourse and food court took place in 2005, largely cosmetic in nature. New floor tile was installed in both the center concourse and food court, and imitation fireplaces, small flat screen televisions, and new seating were installed. The longer north-south concourses remained untouched during this second renovation, causing a break in a pink zig-zag floor tile line pattern, which prior to the 2005 renovation could be followed through the entire mall from end-to-end, but now remains only in the north-south concourses, broken by the new tile in the center concourse. In 2006, Federated Department Stores acquired May Company and converted all local Kaufmann's stores to Macy's. By this time, the mall was seeing a minor revival in foot traffic and featured many younger national chains. Many of these storefronts remain empty and only some have been replaced by mom-and-pop stores. Television station WBBZ-TV established its broadcast studios at the mall in 2012. In line with the rest of the nation, the Eastern Hills Mall began experiencing an exodus of retailers in the retail apocalypse. On January 6, 2016, it was announced that Macy's would be closing as part of a plan to close 36 stores nationwide. The store closed in April 2016. In April 2017, Sears closed their Auto Center. In June 2017, Niagara Emporium opened in the former Macy's space on the first floor, and stating later that they may open on the second floor in the future. On April 18, 2018, it was announced that The Bon-Ton would also be closing as it was going out of business. The store closed on August 29, 2018. On July 27, 2018, it was announced that Raymour & Flanigan would be opening in the former Bon-Ton in 2019. On September 19, 2018, Sears had sold its location in the mall back to the developers. On September 25, 2018, Sears announced that they would be closing as well as part of a plan to close 12 stores nationwide. The store closed in December 2018. As of 2019, JCPenney is the final remaining original mall tenant. Non-commercial activity After the October Storm of 2006, which devastated much of the surrounding area, the parking lot of Eastern Hills served as a focal point for clean up and restoration of services. Many utility companies used the parking lot as a ramada for parking vehicles at night and a dispatch point by day. In addition, part of the lot was used for storing materials used to restore power to the area. Future In March 2018, Uniland Development, a local commercial development company, agreed to purchase a stake in the mall's equity, sharing co-ownership with current owners Mountain Development Corporation. Uniland's long-term plans for the mall are to convert some of the mall's space to residential apartments and create a mixed-use development that it dubbed a "lifestyle center." The Clarence Town Board approved plans for the lifestyle center in August 2018. Uniland and Mountain Development attained the services of Gensler in January 2019. Similar projects they have worked include The Domain, Legacy West, and River Oaks Shopping Center. Gallery Videos File:DEAD MALL Eastern Hills Mall & Tour of Macy's|Mall And Macy's Tour File:Closed Video Game Arcade Tours Dave & Busters Eastern Hills Mall Williamsville, NY The Final Tour|Dave & Buster's Final Tour File:R.I.P. 1971-2018 Haughton Hydraulic Freight Elevator - The Bon-Ton - E. Hills Mall - Clarence, NY|The Bon-Ton's Only Elevator File:Epic motor! Otis Traction Elevator @ Sears - Eastern Hills Mall - Clarence, NY|The Sears Elevator File:Montgomery G&P Hydraulic Elevator - JCPenney, Eastern Hills Mall, Williamsville, NY|The JCPenney Elevator File:Vintage '71 Montgomery G&P Hydraulic Elevator - Niagara Emporium - Eastern Hills Mall - Clarence, NY|The Macy's Elevator File:Montgomery G&P Hydraulic Freight Elevator - Niagara Emporium - Eastern Hills Mall - Clarence, NY|The Macy's Freight Elevator See also * Eastgate Plaza (Clarence, New York) External Links * Eastern Hills Mall's Official Website * Eastern Hill Mall on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Malls in New York Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Malls that opened in 1971 Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Woolworth Locations Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Bon-Ton-anchored Malls Category:Former Kaufmann's-anchored Malls Category:Former Burlington-anchored Properties Category:Former Old Navy-anchored Properties Category:Former Jillian's Locations Category:Former Dave & Buster's-anchored Properties Category:Former Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Burger King Locations Category:Former Subway Locations Category:Former Sibley's-anchored Malls Category:Former DeBartolo Malls